Mobile computing devices, such as mobile telephones, may include media players that allow users of the devices to play media, for example, audio books, music, and video. The media may be stored locally on the mobile computing device. Also, the media may be stored remote from the mobile computing device. For example, a user of a mobile device may request that a server system streams media to the mobile computing device. The user of the mobile computing device may consume a beginning portion of media content that has already been transferred to the mobile computing device while a later portion of the media content is streamed to the mobile computing device.